


Blame it on the Mistletoe (or Ian Chesterton)

by thetravelinglemon100



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, cuteness, in case you didnt read the info this is an au where cameca did go with him, no proper stories just musings, there isn't enough of these two on this site, we need to remedy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetravelinglemon100/pseuds/thetravelinglemon100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameca looked up at the plant attached to the top of the doorframe. She and the Doctor had passed each other in the doorway, and Ian had immediately shouted ‘mistletoe’ and pointed at the plant. Not understanding what mistletoe meant, or what the significance of the plant was, she looked to her fiance with confusion. He’d explain for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe (or Ian Chesterton)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a roleplay thread between myself (theladycameca.tumblr.com) and my friend (thefirstintimeandspace.tumblr.com), we agreed to adapt this for fanfiction when we noticed the terrible lack of Cameca related stories.  
> For those who haven't read the other times this has been mentioned, this is an AU where Cameca left with the Doctor at the conclusion of the Aztecs episodes, and the two kept their engagement.

   Cameca looked up at the plant attached to the top of the doorframe. She and the Doctor had passed each other in the doorway, and Ian had immediately shouted ‘mistletoe’ and pointed at the plant. Not understanding what mistletoe meant, or what the significance of the plant was, she looked to her fiance with confusion. He’d explain for her.

   The Doctor made a mental note to hang a bit of mistletoe over Chesterton’s door later for his own bit of revenge. It was a bit of a silly tradition, he did admit, a plant of all things shouldn’t dictate when kisses could be administered, but then again the western Earth culture was always a bit backwards. Poor Cameca looked so terribly lost. How does one explain the concept of mistletoe? Well, Ian certainly wasn’t going to let him live this down, so explain he must.

   "It’s a holiday plant, my dear, used only in wintertime... and tradition goes that if two people, usually a couple, walk under it at the same time, they have to kiss on the lips." Of course, sharing a kiss with his fiancee with Chessington watching expectantly was the last thing he wanted to do, but traditions must be upheld, of course.

   Cameca nodded at the explanation. It made perfect sense to her; just like cocoa could be used to declare your love, and ambrosia was a sign of reciprocation, mistletoe, it seemed, was for kissing. She’d always thought kissing to be something private, but Ian certainly didn’t seem to think it was - perhaps it was different where he came from. After a brief, thoughtful silence, Cameca leant up and nervously (since in her mind she was being very bold) pressed her lips against the Doctor’s for a few seconds before pulling away, blushing, and hurrying down the corridor the way she’d been going before she was waylaid.

   Her lips were just as soft and sweet as he imagined they’d be, it was a few precious seconds of absolute bliss. He could have kissed her for hours, but before he could return her affections…she was gone, her blushing obvious (and actually very adorable, he might add). He stared at her retreating form for a good minute and a half, his eyes wide with shock, and his lips still warm and tingly from her kiss. He was barely even listening to Ian’s hysterical laughter. A smile slowly began to form on his face as he slumped up against the walls of the corridor. He let out a small chuckle, and sighed in contentment. His fiancee gave such wonderful kisses… and yet she was still hurrying down the corridors. "C-Cameca! Wait!!" He dashed off after her as fast as he could, as despite his the fact that this body of his wasn’t physically up to par anymore, he somehow was able to catch up with her. The Doctor manged to move ahead of her, and block her path, effectively stopping her escape. He paused only a moment to catch his breath."Why did you run away from me? I... I didn’t even have a chance to kiss you back..."

   Cameca was too caught up in her own embarrassment at her boldness to hear the Doctor running down the corridor calling after her. She was fairly sure the kiss was what had been expected of her, but Ian’s laughter and the Doctor’s surprise were too much for her, and escape down the corridor seemed the best option. Back before she’d left in the TARDIS she never would have dreamed of doing something like that in public: Autlock would have been horrified, not to mention what Tlotoxl or any of the others would have said. It was strange, how much she clung to her Aztec heritage, and way of life, and yet she’d taken on new ideas and had learnt so much (though she knew she was still very ignorant). For the first time, Cameca really appreciated the reality of being cut off from one’s own people and not quite belonging anywhere. Except she did belong: she had the Doctor, and Susan, and Barbara and Ian.

   Suddenly the Doctor was in front of her, and she was abruptly brought out of her train of thought, stopping still and just managing to avoid walking into him. Her cheeks had returned to their normal colour during her walk down the corridor, but they flushed red again and she looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling shy. “I wasn’t sure what you’d think of my boldness.” A pause. “But if you want to kiss me back…” She wasn’t sure how to phrase it; that he was welcome to kiss her.

   “Cameca... there’s nothing else in the universe I’d want more - what better way to show my love, hm?” He wrapped one arm very gently around her waist, pulling her close to him as he did so, the other soon joining it. She was so terribly perfect, full of such wonder and optimism. There would never be another creature like her, this he was certain of. She was one of a kind and here he was; holding her in his arms. She was his, and he was hers and sweet Rassilon it felt wonderful. Love... such a strange and glorious emotion... why his people shunned it, he’d never understand. He was in love and engaged to the greatest human being—no, no the greatest person in the entirety of space and time. The Doctor pressed his forehead against hers, not quite making full contact with her skin due to her headband. "I love you, Cameca...I love you more than anything..." He pressed his lips very, very gently against hers. She was so soft, so sweet, oh, if the gods above were to strike him down right now, he’d die in complete and utter bliss! He didn’t want to push her into anything she was uncomfortable with of course, rather, let her come to him with any advancements in their relationship. So for as much as he wished to ravage her with his tongue, it was most certainly going to have to wait. Not that he minded just simple kisses, if they were as lovely as the one they were sharing right now, why…why he’d be content for the rest of his life with just this.

   He didn’t want to break the kiss, but knowing her very human need for air, he knew he must. He slowly moved back, his arms still tightly around her. He wasn’t going to let her go - not now - not ever - So this is was being in love feels like? At that moment he could understand the desire for it; for the connection it brought between two people. And, believe it or not, he found himself sympathizing with Ian in his plight with Barbara. " You weren’t being bold at all; kisses between couples are common, my dear, quite common! We can kiss as much as we like, whenever we like. And pay Chatterton no mind, my love - let him make his comments.! He is simply jealous of us."

   Being held like that - his arm round her waist, their bodies pressed together - was new to Cameca, and she immediately found herself enjoying the close proximity. She wasn’t sure whether it was the kiss or the Doctor’s words that left her a little breathless, but breathless she was, and she looked up at him speechlessly and adoringly as he explained about kisses. “So kisses are not private, as they are with my people?” Well who was she to resist such an opportunity? What she saw as boldness was clearly the norm here, and certainly appreciated, so who was she to deny her love kisses if that’s what he wanted? Not giving the Doctor a chance to reply, she rested her hands on his shoulders and leant forward to press another long kiss to his lips. It being years since anyone had kissed her, she knew she’d have to learn how all over again, but she had no doubt her fiance would teach her. Cameca may not have blushed when she kissed him, but when she finally pulled away and said, “And I love you too, dear heart… my Doctor,” she flushed as bright red as before. It was certainly going to take time to accustom herself to being so bold so often.


End file.
